1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to threaded devices used to facilitate bone fracture or osteotomy fixation in human surgery and more specifically relates to threaded devices made of allograft bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many references directed to fastener drivers which drive screws having a Phillips head, standard slot head or other heads having various shaped slots or recesses which receive the torque from the driver end. See for example the prior art shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,926. There are other examples of prior art fastener drivers having female driver ends which receive and drive fasteners having a male torque receiving end. Typical driver screw fasteners and screws of such a construction are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 755,804; 1,300,275; 4,724,731; 5,012,624; 5,443,482 and 5,730,744. Wrenches having a female driving end which drive caps or nuts are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,336,794 and 4,823,650.
Several patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 172,351 and 173,356 show screws having a head formed with a wedge shaped groove or slot which receives the angular notch of a driver head to transmit torque and drive the screw. While most screws have a uniform diameter shank, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,463,753 and 5,403,136 disclose bone screws which have a tapered shank which cause compression of the bone between the distal end of the screw and the taper.
Millions of people suffer from a variety of musculoskeletal disorders or traumatic occurrences necessitating the use of devices to reduce osteotomies or fractures. Many different means have been developed to facilitate fixation and healing of the traumatized bone tissue. In the past, metallic pins and screws have been used to establish initial mechanical stability of the trauma site, and to facilitate permanent, mechanically stabile fracture or osteotomy healing.
The most significant difficulties with screws and pins currently used to facilitate fixation include the residual presence of "hardware" that may migrate, include adverse tissue reaction to the presence of foreign particulate debris, and otherwise compromise the functionality of the fixation. Some recently offered products feature bioresorbable material technology which allows for gradual absorption of the screws and pins. Unfortunately, these materials may fall short of expected performance due to incomplete osseointegration of patient bone. Allograft bone offers a suitably strong, biocompatible, and bioresorbable material that addresses these deficiencies.
Screws made completely of allograft bone have been described in F. Albee, Bone Graft Surgery in Disease, Injury and Deformity p. 22 (1940); and F. Albee, The Improved Albee Bone Mill, American Journal of Surgery p. 657 (March 1938). These screws offer the advantage of the biointegration of allograft bone tissue. However, the conventional slotted or rectangular head designs commonly used in metal screws when used with allograft bone screws, result in premature failure of the screws during intraoperative insertion due to excessively high shear forces applied to the head and the transition between the head and threaded portion of the screw. This shearing is due to several factors. First, and foremost, while bone is quite strong in compressive loading, it is relatively weak in tension and shear. Since the torque applied to a screw induces shear stresses, the design of a screw made of allograft bone tissue must be as robust as necessary with respect to torque loading.